Coming of Age
by kelles
Summary: AU set in the past at Integra's 18th birthday. She, Alucard, & Walter attend a very formal birthday party thrown by the Queen. The real present is given by Alucard. Smut is over at AdultFanFiction[.]net. [C]


**Author's notes:** This is a story I wrote for a InsomniacOD's birthday. It takes place on Integra's 18th birthday. This chapter is rated PG-13 and I'll be posting a NC-17 lemon chapter on AdultFanFiction(.)net.

* * *

Integra Hellsing looked in the mirror as she tried on her new dress. _Uggh she thought. I do not want to wear this dreaded thing. I'd much rather wear that green suit I saw in the Bloomingdale's catalog._ But, the Queen had insisted. It was her 18th birthday after all. The Queen was giving her something akin to a debutante ball. It would not be the usual coming of age of affair. Integra was not your usual teenager. The young Hellsing had commanded a Vampire Hunting organization since the age of thirteen. Since that fateful day when she killed her Uncle Richard, she had taken care of herself. Integra's father had died when she was just 13 and she had no living relatives. As a child she had not gone to school – not even when her father was alive. Private tutors had been sent to her house when necessary to educate her. Her father had taught her most of what she really needed to know: the dangers of vampires and how best to eliminate them. She hadn't any friends of her own age. Usually teens made friends in school, church groups, or sports and Integra did none of these things. The young knight was too busy saving the world to go to dances and shopping malls. 

Her first formal birthday party would not be attended by many children. No Integra's guests would be Royalty, Knights of the Roundtable, and her makeshift "family." Alucard, the monster and her faithful servant, was especially looking forward to the evening. He had waited a long time for Integra to become a woman and the night had finally arrived.

Then there was Walter, who had recently retired from Hellsing's army to become Integra's butler. He was looking forward to the evening but it made it just a little anxious too. The child he had watched grow so much since her father's death was now a legal adult. She had always seemed like more of a grown up then a child, even when she was twelve. But, now perhaps others would take her more seriously as well. What concerned him the most was the fact that Integra was now…legal. In the past, a mere law would not have prevented the vampire's behavior towards a young or man. With Integra, Walter had noticed, it was different. Alucard, as far as Walter knew, had behaved himself with Integra as a child. Walter had warned him when he had gotten back from South American and the vampire had heeded those warnings. But, that was over now. Integra was legally an adult. He could no longer protect her. As the butler had been on the receiving end of Alucard's attentions many years ago, he hoped the young Hellsing had enough strength to handle him. The vampire could be a demanding creature. The butler grinned as he remembered his past with Alucard. He did not desire the vampire any longer but he could not deny the experience had been tremendous fun. This is precisely what concerned him.

Alucard grinned as he dressed himself. It was an experience he was not accustomed to. The vampire's clothes were ordinarily something that were a part of his physical being, something he created with his shadows. But, Integra had been insistent that he wear "real" clothes for tonight's event. Her youthful enthusiasm for tonight both thrilled and charmed him. She was just too adorable. So he put on the black suit and tie that Integra and Walter had picked out for him.

Tonight's events would be most interesting. The elite of London society would be attending and he would be here to watch them squirm when he danced with the Queen and his Master. Ah yes and the Knights of the Roundtable. The vampire could not to the expression on their faces when he escorted Integral into the room. An added benefit was seeing the Queen again. It had been too many years. Although she was older now and her appearance not as youthful that did not matter to him. No he was drawn to her power which had increased since the first time he had met her.

But, it was his Master that he was most looking forward to spending time with tonight. Tonight she was a woman, no longer merely a child. And she would discover the way he would treat her would never be the same. Alucard smiled as he thought of how and where he would touch her. He laughed insanely as he thought of her response, struggling underneath his body. Alucard could hardly wait. Tonight would be just delightful…

The ride to the ballroom had been dreadful for Integra. Alucard had had stared at her chest from the moment he saw her. Her dress wasn't that lo-cut. If that wasn't enough – Walter was looking at her weirdly too. Had neither man seen a girl in a dress before? Integra made up her mind from tomorrow on she would wear pants whenever she could. The young knight glared at Alucard, "Do you want something?"

Alucard smirked. Integra looked absolutely stunning. The dress Elizabeth had sent over was perfect…just perfect. It was red, his favorite color, silk, the front was cut in the shape of a V with just the right amount of cleavage showing, not trashy but very sexy. She wore a silver cross around her neck. Her eyes look much like they did on that fateful day when he first tasted her blood, full of determination, fire and passion. "Oh yes, Master. I think you know exactly what I want." Alucard purred into her ear.

Her servant's response infuriated the young Hellsing. _Who does he think he is?_ She did not dignify his transgression with a comment, but glared at him so he knew just how pissed she was.

Walter chuckled at Integra's response. He thought that she was just too cute. Walter had been staring at the young knight but there wasn't any romantic interest on his part. No, Integra was rather like his daughter in some ways, and that would just be **wrong**. The butler was just astonished at how much Integra resembled her mother, full of beauty and grace. She usually did not wear clothes such as these and often he forgot just how beautiful Integral was.

"And you Walter, what are you laughing about? Have you never seen a lady in a dress?"

Walter chuckled again, much to Integra's displeasure. "I'm sorry Integra. You look most lovely today. It's just I'm not quite used to seeing you in a dress. And you look so much like... your mother."

Integra was taken aback by Walter's comment. "Mother  
?"  
Alucard spoke next. "Yes, Integra you could be your mother's twin. She was only a few years older then you when she died."

"Well don't get used to seeing me in a dress. I plan on wearing pants and suits whenever possible. I do not like frilly dresses. I am a Hellsing and I will be respected."

Neither man could argue with that. They both nodded in agreement. Integra smiled smugly. She had won.

Integra, Alucard, and Walter walked into the ballroom. Although, Integra had been to formal dinners, she had never seen extravagance like this. The chandeliers were crystal and hundreds were hanging from the ceiling. The walls were decorated with famous painting, all originals from around the world: DaVinci, Monet, Van Gogh, and many more. The tables and chairs looked like they belonged in a museum. And the music. It was wonderful. A band was playing some funky combination of rock, jazz, and R & B. If it weren't' for the fact that Integra would've rather have been back at the manor trying to locate more vampires, she would've been impressedIntegra spent much of the evening mingling with the guests. It was a task she hated vehemently but one she did out of obligation – to her queen. The girl did enjoy seeing some of the Knights. Integra especially enjoyed talking to Lord Penwood. He always held a special place in her heart. Lord Penwood had been especially kind to her after her father had died. It was something she needed back then when she felt so alone. After she mingled for a long while, Integra sat down at her table. It felt good to get off of her feet. She was not used to wearing high heals but Walter told her she should. Integra closed her eyes and smiled – she was 18 years old now, an adult. No longer would anyone treat her like a child.

"So Master, is it a pleasant dream you are having?" Alucard asked, leering at his Master.

"No Alucard. It is no dream. I was just thinking about my life. It should be different from now on."

Alucard sat down next to his Master, allowing his crimson orbs roam up and down his Master's body. "There are so many ways that it will change, my Master." The vampire took Integral's hand and brought to his mouth. He loved how sweet her blood smelled. How he longed for a taste. But, he would kiss her hand, not bite it. No biting would come later.

Integra, not used to Alucard's behavior, blushed slightly. She was not used to these type of interactions with the opposite sex. Up until the past year, Alucard had treated her more like a daughter then a woman. Since her 17th birthday, Alucard had gradually hinted that his feelings were more then fatherly. Integra was not sure how she felt about the vampire. Part of her was sickened by him and his appetites. Even though his hunger for destruction was necessary for Hellsing's success, Integra was still disgusted by his behavior. She supposed that she would get more used to it as time went on. And yet, there was something extremely appealing about the vampire. Integra knew she felt drawn to him. He was quite handsome; she could not deny that. Her servant was tall slender, had long dark hair, and eluded an air of sensuality. Integra was certainly conflicted by her feelings concerning Alucard. She knew if she were to survive, she would have to conceal her feelings. Alucard was dangerous, and she had to be careful with what she revealed to him.

"And what Alucard do you mean by that? Was that one of your come-on lines?" Integra smirked. She could play his games.

Alucard leaned into his Master, putting a hand on her knee. Her dark skin was so soft and beautiful, so warm and tender. "I don't use come-on lines Integral. I don't need them." He purred into her ear. He delighted as he felt Integra tremble ever so lightly. He grinned when he realized the Hellsing was not averting his touch, but seemed to be rather enjoying it. He moved his hand further up her thigh and heard her breath get caught in her throat. This was delightfully fun.

Integra tried to concentrate. It was very hard with her Servant's hand moving up her thigh to her…to her…She wondered why she didn't just tell him to stop. Alucard was a gentleman and would honor her request. But, as he touched her she felt sensations in her body that she had tried to suppress. Integra did not want him to stop. But, she thought she had better, or else she might climax in the middle of her party. She chuckled at the thought. "Alucard – your hand."

Alucard smirked. "Certainly Master." The vampire looked around. The band had just started playing a slow song. "Will you honor me with a dance Integra?"

Integra thought about it. A dance with Alucard, it might not be a bad thing. It surely was better then the boredom she was feeling. "Ok Alucard. But, behave yourself."

The vampire pulled his Master close to him. Their bodies had never touched one another's like this. He could feel his Master's blood pulsing through her vains. This caused him physical pain as he ached to drink it. Alucard pressed closer to Integra. She did not resist and Alucard swore she was pressing closer to him.

Integra rested her head against Alucard's chest. It was the first time she had been so close to a man and Integra had to admit…it felt good. She sighed as Alucard stroked her long hair. It made her remember a long time ago when her mother had stroked her hair as she put her to bed. They swayed to the music, their bodies moving together in perfect synchronization.

Alucard was not going to make his move now. No he wanted to wait until he and Integra were alone and would have no interruptions. Then he would make his Master feel things she had never felt before. No for now he would play the part of the obedient servant. Alucard could wait. He was used to waiting. But, by tonight's end he would know his Master most intimately.

After the dance Integra went to the bar. She ordered some champaigne. It tickled her throat as she drank it slowly.  
"Don't drink too much, Sir Integra." Walter chided her. She was still like a daughter to him and he treated her as such. He knew he was going to get used to the fact that she was now an adult.

"Walter, I am an adult now. Please do not treat me like a child."

"Yes, Sir Hellsing. It's just that I just wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen tonight because of the champagne. It is merely your safety I 'm concerned with."

"Very well. I'm going to sit for awhile, would you like to join me?"

"Certainly."

As Walter talked her ear off about things she had no interest in, Integra's eyes moved across the room…to Alucard and the Queen. _She was touching him – so intimately. Alucard seemed to be enjoying it? How could he? The Queen was so old._ What disturbed Integra more then her Servant's behavior was the fact that she didn't like the Queen touching her servant – like that. Was she jealous? Integra pushed the idea out of her head. _Ridiculous. I am not jealous of my Servant. He's not even human. I couldn't feel that way about a monster, could I?_ Integra drank another glass of champagne. Perhaps she would drink herself out of boredom.

Integra continued drinking her champagne and staring at her servant across the room. She nearly spilled her drink, when Alucard caught her. He met her eyes and held her gaze. The look in his eyes both excited and scared her. The vampire was looking at her like a predator and his gaze was filled with hunger, with lust. Integra would not look away. No that would have shown weakness. She continued to stare at Alucard. As she did she could feel a hunger, a heat in her gaze. Her servant must have felt it too. He said good bye to the Queen and started back towards the table.

"Master, Walter. Is it time to leave?"

"Yes, I believe so. Let me say my good-byes and we shall."

Walter grinned. There was something going on between those two. "Sir Integra, should I have the car brought around?"

"Yes Walter, thank you."

As Alucard watched the beautiful Hellsing bid her farewells, he chuckled, his mouth widening to the grin of a Cheshire cat. The real fun for this evening had not even begun.


End file.
